


Hell's Ragdolls

by Lumpy_Mashed_Potato



Series: I Put my Original Characters through Hell [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Awkwardness, Best read on your phone, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Death, Demons, Drinking, Everything is doused in Magic, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Moments, Garnish your shitfest with a pinch of Lucifer, Gore, Grim Reaper themes, Humor, I OC the shit outta everything, I fail miserably, I ruin the fandom just a little bit more, I try to make this FF a whole ass mood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Labyrinths, Late Night Writing, Magic, Multi, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sassy, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Smack talking, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Talking To Dead People, Writing practice, fight me, pls be gentle, self indulgent, sexual themes may occur, someone's gonna get knocked tf out, thought it's not accurate to the source material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumpy_Mashed_Potato/pseuds/Lumpy_Mashed_Potato
Summary: There are many things in life you should expect: Getting good grades when you try on a test, not being in a car accident if you drive safely, and baking a good cake when you follow the recipe. But Harmony could never have expected this.With the death of her mother, and her throne taken by a mysterious demon, Harmony Sladden is forced to the surface; she never expected the only home she ever knew to fall into chaos, she must fall back and prepare to take back what's rightfully hers. On her journey she will make new friends, uncover hidden secrets, and follow her destiny to ascend to her rightful place on the throne with help from a peculiar group of people.Harmony only wished she'd seen it coming





	1. Escape the Stockade

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOLY CRAP A NEW STORYYYYY!? //Yes//  
> I know not many people like self-inserts, and I also know a lot of people can't stand Creepypasta. So I thought to myself: 'let's piss off two groups at once and throw these things together!'  
> So here we are ^^
> 
> I'm only joking, I just wanted to try out a new idea and I decided to be a weirdo and add CP into this. This is a little practice story I decided to have some fun with.  
> I hope you enjoy what I came up with. 
> 
> If you don't like it, then tell me.  
> If you do like it, then tell me.  
> If you have something random to say, then say it.  
> I don't bite unless it's biting into some delicious food.  
> I wanna know what you guys think about my semi-serious shitfest garnished with Sateen.  
> If you are religious, or don't enjoys Creepypasta or Self Insert stories, feel free to read something else, I don't mind¬
> 
> That's all I have to say.

Riverwood was a peaceful town deep in the American wilderness. Not many people lived in this town, a few hundred to be exact, and didn’t have many visitors besides the odd camping group. It had the very basics to support a small town, it didn’t have advanced technology and was situated next to the wide Donnelly river. Locals were pretty friendly, as far as locals go, and the police force was at the bare minimum because serious crimes were pretty rare. But these facts never really stopped the more superstitious of the locals.

You have to understand that Riverwood was in the middle of an insanely dense forest, the more superstitious locals of Riverwood told haunting stories of demons, ghosts, serial killers and monsters; who would snatch you up and ended your life exactly where you stood, never to be seen again! These stories were told to children to keep them from wandering too deep into the wilderness and getting lost; but Riverwood could never predict how true these stories actually were…

Our story begins in the fiery depths of Hell; the reigning monarch has been defeated, and in its place stood a ruthless demon. He looked over his new kingdom as it burned into chaos, his people screaming bloody carnage as his armies mowed the city streets below, smoke clouding the blood-red sky in the distance to signal his carnage. He smiled devilishly at his newest achievement: Taking over hell, and killing the former queen to garnish the plan. Everything in his plan pieced together and ran fluently like clockwork.

“Sir! The princess has escaped!”  
Well, almost everything.

The demon turned to his approaching servant with malice; forcing the demon to stop in his tracks.

“What did you say to me, worthless scum!?” His voice boomed like thunder; the poor servant quivering under his evil stare.  
“She’s nowhere in the castle, sire, and her proxies are gone too!”

The demon king’s rage intensified tenfold; creating a suffocating aura that made it difficult for the servant to breather. His master stood before him.  
“I give you idiots ONE job; make sure the princess doesn’t escape.” He circled the poor servant, who looked like he would faint at any moment. “Yet you can’t even accomplish that?”

His majesty placed a clawed hand on the demon’s shoulder; forcing a terrified flinch.  
“Y-your armies are looking f-for her a-as we speak sire!” He gasped out in a mixture of fear and breathing difficulties. The king’s malicious grin widened, as did his iron-like grip on his servant.

“See to it that they find her, quickly, before she can really escape to the surface.”

“y-yes, sire!”

The demon let the servant go; watching him scramble inside to spread the message. His seven mouths frowned as he took his sweet time thinking; the most crucial part of the plan, besides killing the queen, was making sure Harmony didn’t escape. If she escaped then she had a chance of taking her throne back from him! He growled, slamming his fist into the cracked cobblestone wall next to him; making the cracks wider than normal.

‘I’ll find her’ He stormed back inside and sat on his damaged throne; something his slaves would fix later. His blade-like fingers tapping as he conjured up his newest scheme.

‘I’ll find her, and her proxies, if I have to drag her back down to hell myself!’

His maniacal laughter could be heard all over hell.

Meanwhile…

The moon shone bright in the night sky; lulling any remaining daylight creatures to sleep, whilst other animals- the nocturnal ones- foraged the forest for food. None of these creatures were aware, or cared, of the four figures running through the family of trees and shrubs at break-neck speeds; the shortest of the bunch struggling to keep up.

“I hope to Lucifer they didn’t follow us!”

The group stopped by the river to catch their breath; the thin girl of the group spoke up first.

“I doubt they caught up to us Kachi, they didn’t even realise we left until it was too late”

The shortest of the bunch; a blonde-haired demon with short, brown horns, huffed before she spoke up.

“Milly does have a point…”

Milly puffed up in pride that her assumption was confirmed by her mentor. The three looked over to the final figure; who was taking longer to recover from her marathon. Milly elbowed the shortest demon in the group with a glare; she received a mouthed ‘what!?’ in return.

“You’re a nature demon with healing magic Lumpy, go check on Harmony for us!” She whispered harshly

The demon, now known as Lumpy, rolled her eyes at the girl as she tapped the princess on the shoulder, asking whispering to her in a sugar-sweet voice:  
“Are you okay, my lady?”

Said lady made eye contact with Lumpy before she let out a hollow chuckle, slowly rising to her feet.

“I’m fine guys…” She whispered, straightening her two-piece dress out. "I just need to find a good spot to..."  
Harmony looked around as she clicked to herself. Her proxies looked around with her in a bait of confusion; what was their princess doing? Harmony sighed in disappointment as she turned on her heel.

“No, this won’t do...”

Harmony began walking deeper into the forest with her loyal proxies following closely behind her. She would stope every so often, look around, then walk in another direction; ignoring how her obnoxiously long, ghostly-white locks would flow about like waves behind her; her feathery ears twitching every now and then. The other three were definitely out of the loop, why was their princess acting so weird?

“Princess?”

“What are you doing mother?”

“My feet are aching like blue balls over here!”

Every single comment was ignored by the demon as she followed her instincts. The group of four continued walking for what seemed like hours before Harmony finally stopped in a small clearing. A small, worn down campsite sit, littered with multiple log-cabins sat around a long-burnt-out campfire in the middle of the clearing. Harmony smiled to herself with shallow glee.

“Perfect!” She simply said

No one else knew what she meant, but stood back when the princess pricked her finger, watching the purple blood pool at her fingertip. They watched as she began drawing a ginormous pentacle around the house, writing out runes along the outer edge of the circular symbol.

“What are you doing Harmony?”

Harmony smiled triumphantly to herself as she etched the final rune in the circle. She held her bleeding hand up high as she planted her foot into the ground above the point of the star, the pentacle began to glow a light purple. Everyone watched in amazement as the familiar landscape of the moonlit forest began to warp and shift around them.

“Holy-!”

The forest faded around them, and was replaced with a misty terrain. Everyone, except Harmony of course, looked around in awe; chattering excitedly.

“I didn’t know you could do this Angel!”

“My goodness it looks like Candy Land!”

“I hope we don’t get lost…”

“You’ve got to show me how to do that sometime!”

“What even is this place?” Lumpy questioned. Harmony smiled proudly to herself as she mentally prepared for her her introduction.

“This, my friends, is a demon labyrinth!” She ushered her proxies to follow her, to which they obliged. “This is where we’ll be staying while we’re here”

The group wandered around the seemingly endless labyrinth as Harmony excitedly rambled on. “I made this place extra big to confuse possible intruders! They will find it insanely difficult to find an exit, and will give us time to take them out before they can escape!” Harmony’s face turned to a sadistic grin, no one else knew how to respond to the information.

“What... fun...?”

“Any demon can create a labyrinth, but they only work on the surface!” Harmony paused for a second or so as she considered her next words carefully. “It…provides protection and a place to stay for demons when they’re up here.” She grinned again as she gestured around her excitedly. “Only demons can navigate a demon labyrinth without getting lost!”

Everyone simply nodded along to the princess’ rambling as they made a mental map in their heads.

“Though now that I think about it…” Angel stroked her chin thoughtfully. “I doubt the labyrinth could make food, or any weapons to protect ourselves with…”

“How helpful...” Harmony ignored the comment.

“Well if there’s a campsite, then there must be a town nearby! We could get food from there!” Kachi chimed in cheerfully, and everyone agreed at the thought of not eating dog food every night.

“How long do you think we’re gonna be here Harmony?”

Harmony shrugged. “I honestly have no idea Milly; we could be here for literally years.” She walked to the wall of the room; the wall opened for her. “Feel free to do whatever, just don’t stay out in the open for too long, and don’t get caught by humans”

She left the three to their own accord. Lumpy walked to another wall and sighed havily, as if she was already done with Earth's bullshit.

“I’m gonna go patrol, make sure people don't 'accidentally wander in'” Lumpy mimicked her words with quotations before she too left the room. Leaving only Kachi and little Milly looking around in confusion, Kachi grinned excitedly at the girl beside her.

“Sooo… Baking?”  
Milly looked up at Kachi.

“Baking”


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting settled in to their new home, Lumpy decides to get some fresh air. Only to find a bus filled with feisty students coming her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! Two updates in two days!  
> I'm pretty proud with my pacing at the moment. I get pretty busy during the week and only have time to make decent progress on the weekends. I hope to keep this routine throughout the year.  
> I have no idea how long this story's going to go for, hopefully not too long, but I'm pretty excited to post the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy this over 2,000 word chapter!

It took a few days for the girls to get settled into their new home; often fights broke out between the four as none of them liked sharing what they thought was rightfully theirs. Each demon, minus Milly, took turns in patrolling outside the labyrinth for extra updates, finding or killing their food, or changes in events. It took them about an hour or so, on one of these days, to finally figure out what time of year they were in; Autumn, being able to tell because of the trees around the campsite that were losing leaves.

“I’d say we’re slowly coming in to winter” Lumpy presumed that day as she dug into her newly-caught venison. “Probably around late November, if I remember correctly…” Everyone decided to go with that.

Each day passed way too quickly for the demons’ liking. For entertainment they spent most of their days training with some old weapons they’d managed to grab before escaping: Lumpy with an old whip, Kachi with some ribbon (no one knew how she managed to turn ribbon into a weapon) Harmony with her trademark scythe (apparently it was something she always kept in her hammer space?) and Milly with a deck of playing cards (she explained that she charged up the cards with her magic, like a supercharged battery, portraying the cards to act like throwing knives?)

Not only did they practice with their newly-acquired weapons, they also practiced their own unique magic. Harmony’s magic was simple enough; she, like every other demon, had access to a special pocket-dimension everyone decided to call their ‘hammer space’. It was where people stored things such as: weapons, assorted items, food that wouldn’t spoil, items that had sentimental value. Harmony could talk to spirits, sense someone’s aura, summon spirits to do her bidding, and had an assortment of spirit-themed spells to up her arsenal.

Lumpy’s magic was based on the world around her; she was a natural with concocting potions, healing, and could make the plants around her grow with a wave of her hands. She often talked to the plants and animals that she came across and could even convince them to help her; kind of like the Snow White of the four Demons (although she hated the comparison because she ‘wasn’t a weak pansy like Snow White’)

Somakachi’s magic was, more or less, graceful than everyone else’s. She often combined her magic with different types of dancing styles and her magic style would change based on her style of dance. Kachi said that her favourites styles of dance were tango and ballet, often she enjoyed combining the two.  
Milly’s magic was a lot more difficult to pinpoint than everyone else’s. Since she was young, for a demon, her magic hadn’t completely developed its own style so they were left to guessing what it could be based on what she liked and disliked.

“My money’s on puppet-master-esque like magic.” Kachi decided one day.

Harmony gave her a weird look. “What makes you say that?”

Kachi gestured over to the girl, who was now sitting on her knees, playing with some old dolls she had found one day while scavenging in the real world with Harmony. Kachi shivered at how creepy the antique dolls looked.

“She really seems to enjoy playing with those creepy dolls” Kachi paused for a second, probably for dramatic effect. “It’s almost like she’s giving them their very own personality…”

Everyone agreed to not let Milly use, or practice, her magic until it was completely developed.

We’ll now travel to about two weeks in the demon’s stay, everyone was begging to become restless in their new labyrinth; there wasn’t enough action. Lumpy growled in irritation as she walked for the exit. Milly looked in her general direction; cloudy eyes made contact with emerald green ones.

“Where are you going, Lumpy?”

Lumpy’s anger dissipated; she knew she couldn’t get angry at Milly. She smiled sweetly at the girl.  
“I’m looking for something to do” She simply stated before she disappeared through the mist. Milly shook her before she went back to playing with her dolls, muttering about a ‘going on a picnic Veronica…’

Meanwhile….

Lumpy appeared in the clearing in a puff of mist; it was a late afternoon; the sun was setting and animals that hadn’t left for the upcoming winter were now settling down to sleep. Lumpy sighed in content as she walked around the barren campsite. Even before she died she always liked the serenity of green woodland; normally the one thing that could never piss her off.

She sat at the dead campfire to think about what had transpired down in Hell. It had happened too suddenly; the faceless army storming through the city streets, the demon standing proudly at his accomplishment….

Lumpy growled angrily and stamped the ground around her.

‘That bastard will pay dearly!’ Her mind swirled around on all f the different ways she would make that demon suffer; perhaps she could skin him alive? Make him dance on heated oil? So many possibilities ran in her head, it made her grin sadistically.

She was so caught up in the sadistic thoughts swirling through her head, she nearly missed the sound of a car pulling up the dirt road; she snapped her head to the sound of an approaching school bus.

'Shit, shit, shit!'

Lumpy scrambled to her feet and darted into the safety of the large, thick shrubs. Lumpy watched intently as high-school kids clambered out of the rickety bus, chattering excitedly about ‘how fun this camping trip was going to be!’

“I don’t know why you guys are so psyched to sleep in a crusty cabin like Neanderthals!” One girl, who Lumpy presumed to be the typical bitch of the year group, scoffed in annoyance. She flipped her brunette ponytail as she scrutinized the site around her. “This place looks like a crack-den”  
“Oh, come on Delia, it’ll be fun!”

‘Delia’ merely rolled her eyes at the girls around her. She pulled out her phone, growling in annoyance.

“You can’t even get good phone reception out here!”

Lumpy wanted nothing more than to strangle the bitch, and her bratty voice. One girl piped up behind her; probably trying to get Delia to be nicer? The girl had short-black hair and big-round glasses that seemed to slip down the bridge of her nose ever so often.

“That’s because these are camping grounds, not a five-star hotel” Delia, again, rolled her eyes. Clearly not caring about what she had to say.  
“I wish it was a five-star hotel, at least I wouldn’t be living like a rat for three weeks!”

The group of kids were called to their teacher; presumably to be told who was sleeping in which cabin. Lumpy watched intently as the students scattered in groups to various cabins. Lumpy cautiously creeped out of the bushes and over to the closest cabin’s back window and peeked inside.

Six of the students, including Delia, had their backs dumped on their various bunk beds, unpacking their heavy luggage for the three weeks they would be staying here. One girl sat cross-legged on the floor with a small itinerary in front of her, scanning whatever it had written on it.

“Okay, so according to this itinerary we’re heading in to Riverwood tomorrow to collect things for the three weeks we’ll be staying here…” She paused, scrunching up her face as she tried to read something. “It says… that theses forests are very thick?”

“I’ve heard stories about these woods, or woods similar to this…” One guy piped up; he was holding a neatly folded sleeping bag in one hand, and stroked his chin in thought with the other. “There are plenty of stories of people wandering in to the forests, and never coming out.” He placed the sleeping bag on the bed in front of him.

“Like… as if demons live here?”

“Demons, ghosts, monsters, cults, ugly witches.” He chuckled to himself. “I think it’s complete bullshit; maybe it’s some sort of creepy cult that kills people with virgin blood to satisfy their evil dark lord!”  
Lumpy rolled her eyes; of course, they would go for that stereotype.

“Well, thank god I don’t have virgin blood!” Delia piped up, once again flipping her hair like a horses’ tail. Everyone stared at her with a face of both shock and disgust. Which confused Lumpy because Delia definitely looked like she would do that - typical hoes.

“Did… did you just admit that you’re not a virgin!?”

“Of course, I’m not you bimbo!” Delia’s face morphed into a seductive grin. “Jacob’s huge as fuck cock felt Soo good to ride¬” Lumpy nearly saw her brain when she rolled her eyes that time.

‘I bet you suck coke bottles like a slut just to get a dick to ride as well…’

Everyone, including the spectating demon outside, looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence as Delia continued unpacking what looked like her ‘beauty packages.’ The girl with the glasses was the first to say anything; although she sounded reasonably uncomfortable.

“Delia, didn’t miss say to bring food for dinner tonight? W-we won’t have anything else for you to eat…”

“Oh my god you talk waaaay too much nerd!” Delia snapped. The girl squeaked out a meek apology as Delia began re-touching her makeup. Everyone flinched at the sound of a bell ringing outside.

“That must be the dinner bell!”

Lumpy watched the group of kids stop what they were doing and scramble outside to gather around the now-lit campfire to eat their dinner. It went exactly as you would imagine it; everyone pulled out their pre-made dinners, Delia complained about not having anything to eat because she ‘ate it all on the bus!’, after dinner a few people pulled out some bags of marshmallows to roast around the fire, telling scary camp stories.

“I remember reading a few scary stories on the internet a few times!” Delia, desperate to keep everyone’s attention focused on her, piped up snobbishly. A few people whispered harshly; definitely not believing what the bitch had just said. Others tried to be positive, despite wanting to smash her head in with a brick.  
“I didn’t know you read Creepypasta Delia!”

“Creepypasta?” Delia scoffed as if it were the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. “I don’t read childish things like that!” She smirked when she saw that everyone’s attention was on her- time to make a scene! “I only read the most skin-tingling stories that would make even the toughest of men shit their pants”  
No one looked convinced at her bloating.

“Well, go on then.”

Delia gave the person a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Prove it” The girl smiled at Delia’s dumbstruck look. “Tell us one of the oh-so-scary stories you’ve read if; if you actually read it.”  
It was pretty clear to anyone with a half-working brain that Delia wasn’t expecting someone to challenge her on her claims. Lumpy grinned in amusement; ‘what a truly dumb whore she is!’

“I-I don’t have to prove anything to you!” She snapped, standing up and storming off in a fit of rage. Lumpy had to resist the urge to laugh her ass off at how pathetic the whole display really was. Everyone stared at the place where Delia was before someone broke the silence with a cough.

“Why don’t we tell a REAL Creepypasta story while we’re here?”

That’s how Lumpy’s night went; she knew she was in trouble the moment she went back to the demon labyrinth, imagining the verbal thrashing she was going to get from Harmony on how irresponsible it was to stay out for too long, but she couldn’t help but listen in on the teenager’s stories on killers, haunted video games, and even a tall man with no face who kidnapped children who got lost in the woods!

‘These humans and their imagination…’ Lumpy thought to herself in amusement.

It wasn’t too long before the teacher sent the kids to their cabins to get ready for bed; Lumpy followed the last group back to their cabin; watching them, like the creeper she was but she could care less, as they went about their nightly routines. One child was even meditating in their bed with small earplugs in their ears!  
“What the fu- guys look over here!”

Everyone paused their nightly activities and clambered around one boy; who was gesturing to a dried, dribbling pentacle on the cabin’s bathroom wall. Lumpy had to squint to see what the boy was gesturing to; from what she could see this pentacle looked airily similar to the one Harmony had drawn a few weeks befo-  
Lumpy froze for a second, then groaned with a hard facepalm. Of course Harmony would forget something crucial like that!

“Nope, fuck this!” One guy walked out of the bathroom with his hands raised in the air. “There is definitely some cult shit going on here!”

“Should we tell the teacher?”

“It looks pretty old…”

“We’ll tell her in the morning” the girl with the glasses yawned as she walked over to her bed, placing her thick glasses on the provided bedside table. “I am bat-shit tired from that drive, so I’m going to get some sleep”

“Good idea Lulu”

“Goodnight everyone!”

The group all clambered into bed and the lights in the cabin switched off, leaving inside rather difficult to see. Lumpy shrugged and walked away from the cabin; she walked over to the now dying campfire. Making sure no one was watching her she gestured over to her side; watching the world around her warp into the familiar mess that was the labyrinth. Lumpy sprinted down the hallway.

‘Harmony’s definitely gonna want to hear about this.’


	3. Surgeon's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a mistake to come here children =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a violent gore scene. Don't read if that makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> How has everyone's week been? Busy? Lazy? Fucking awful? I get that feeling.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I hope everyone has a wonderful mother's day!  
> Love you all! <3

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…

“This will definitely push us back Lumpy…”

Everyone watched Harmony as she paced back and forth; she had her fingers on her chin and he face was contorted into one of thinking. Harmony looked at Lumpy, the two making distinct eye contact. “If those kids catch us lurking around the site we’ll definitely be in shit- calling up the police, maybe even getting government officials involved…”

Getting the government involved, though a far-fetched idea, wasn’t completely impossible; scientists coming out to investigate what was spotted, finding out that the disturbance was a creature from hell, then trying their damned hardest to capture it so they can experiment on it. Heck, they may go as far as to get priests involved! No demon liked the feeling of being exorcised....

A shudder ran down Harmony’s back at the thought of getting involved with god’s precious little followers. Minutes passed, everyone looking to each other, and no one said anything until a cough drowned the silence. Kachi raised her hand.

“We can’t hole ourselves up forever, princess.” She fidgeted with her hair, trying to find the words stuck in her throat. “We need food, a-and supplies!”

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…

Harmony nodded solemnly. Kachi was right; they did need food and supplies. Winter was setting in and they definitely wouldn’t survive with the stock they had now. Harmony was so lost in dark thought she almost missed the tugging on her long, bleached hair; she looked down to an innocent Looking-Milly. Milly coughed awkwardly.

“Why not try astral projection?”

Harmony blinked as she processed the young girl’s words. Astral Projection? As in ‘your soul leaving your body’ type of astral projection? It seemed like a good idea; not having to lug your physical body around while you travelled, but Harmony had never tried it before…

Milly squirmed in her place, not liking Harmony’s silent stare. “I-I mean, just to scout the area!” She chuckled nervously. “You know, j-just to make sure there aren’t people around to spot us…”

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…

Lumpy grinned, pulling Milly into a hug and giving her a noogie. “And that’s why we love you Milly!” Milly giggled at Lumpy’s playful tone; trying to bat away the other’s clawed hand.

Harmony gave it a little more thought; it wasn’t a bad plan, to have someone astral project and scout the area for possible witnesses, then the other demons can go out hunting, gathering…. Harmony joined Lumpy with a smile of her own.

“That’s a wonderful idea sweetie~”

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…

The constant ticking sound of a grandfather vibrating off the walls slowly sped up. Everyone stood up, looking around in complete confusion. Kachi was the first to comment on the strange phenomena.

“What the heck is that?”

“It’s a clock Kachi”

“Yeah, I know, but why is that ticking getting faster?”

Harmony’s ears twitched in alarm, her breathing doubling up in speed. “Someone’s entered the labyrinth!” She summoned a ball of mist next to her. Three girls, who Lumpy recognized with panic as some of the school students, were walking down the foggy hallway; they seemed dazed and confused, but relatively unharmed. Harmony’s breathing quickened and Lumpy growled in frustration at her princess' blatant incompetence.

“This is why you don’t make labyrinths on an occupied campsite!”

“It certainly looked abandoned to me!”

“Every fucking campsite looks abandoned when no one is using them Harmony!”

“They can’t be here!” Harmony rambled, pulling on her hair in stress. “They can’t leave either! They’ll tell everyone, we’ll be taken away! We’ll….”

“W̴̼̦̞͇̙̋ͬ̓ḙ̯͇͚̰̠͎͐̕’̖͎ͩ̈́͋̅̀̀l͙̺͎̼̠̝̅̃̍̐͗ḻ̬̙͚̺͓̩ͭ͐ͯ̊ͪ ̞̩͖͉̫̬́ḵ̮̎̓i̫l̵̟͈̄ͫͅl̩̰͊ͥ̿͗̚ ̟̮̘̫̩̝̄͜t̖̳̮̽ͮ̓͒̑̾h̅̏e̸̗͉̔ͤͥ̔̇m̠̘̋ͯ...”

Everyone looked over at Lumpy, who suddenly had a sadistic smirk plastered over her face, she pulled out an enlarged meat mallet from her hammer space. Her voice dropped an octave lower than her normal voice as she traced the edge of the magical mallet.

“We’ll kill them before they can escape, after all…”

She slammed the mallet into the ground; causing Kachi and Harmony to jump in surprise, Milly looked unaffected, Lumpy’s eyes had pooled into a void of black. She chuckled evilly.

“Snitches always get stitches~”  
…..  
Preparing for their surprise attack took longer than expected. Harmony decided to monitor the girls with her ball; telling the other three where they could find them. Lumpy was sadistically ecstatic at the thought of fresh bloodshed – something she ‘hadn’t had in way too long!’ As quoted in her words. Kachi felt extremely uncomfortable around her friend’s sudden 180 turn in personality. Also calling dibs on who’s victim.

“I’m taking that Delia bitch down!” Lumpy announced with her Cheshire grin. In her mind she was going over all of the different ways she was going to put that hoe through hell; she couldn’t wait!

“I think I’ll go for that girl!” Kachi pointed to a shy-looking blonde girl; who was trailing behind Delia skittishly. She seemed easy enough, and Kachi didn’t want to put her through too much torture.

“I guess I have her then…” Milly whispered as she felt for the poor, unfortunate dark-haired girl. Milly noted on how she was trailing behind Delia and the blondie; adjusting her way-too-big-for-her-nose glasses to get a better look. She seemed easy enough to kill- didn’t look too strong to be overpowered, but wasn’t a complete pansy either.

“You better get going quickly, don’t want them finding their way out…” Harmony nodded as the three demons stepped through the shortcut created to their destination. Their smiles widening deviously.

‘Step one; split them up!’

Tick- tock, tick-tock…

The sound of a grandfather clock echoed the foggy hallway as three girls, seeming out of place in the serene place, explored. One girl, a brunette, walked ahead of them, her pony-tail hair swishing side-to-side as she walked. A blonde girl, who jumped at even the quietest of creaks, huddled up behind her. Then a black-haired girl, who seemed to be the most interested on their new surroundings, at the tail. She adjusted her way-too-big glasses, that slipped at every opportunity, back up. A groan of frustration.

“This is your fault Lucille! If you’d just leave that fucking pentagram alone-!”

“Pentacle” Lucille corrected. “And I didn’t even touch it, it was glowing when I got to the bathroom!”

“I don’t have time to hear your excuses, just get me out of here!”

“W-where even are we?” A meek voice piped up from behind Delia. Julie shivered when they passed a cold spot in the hallway. A shadow ran across the hallway; making the three flinch. Lucille narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“I don’t like this…”

“I don’t like this decor!” Delia scoffed as she pointed at the antique-looking wallpaper. “Victorian wallpaper? That is soooooo last century girls.” Lucille merely rolled her eyes at the brat’s ‘critique’.

Hopefully they weren’t trespassing onto someone’s property, Delia was practically asking for someone to beat the shit out of her. Minutes passed by before the girls came across their first obstacle in their journey; two hallways. Delia growled in frustration, kicking over a nearby pot plant.

“This is taking forever!” Her sigh was quiet as she studied her nails sorrowfully. “At this rate I’ll never get to fix my poor nails…” Lucille walked to the right hallway; it was way too dark to see what was down there.

“We’ll have to split up if we want to find a way out…”

Delia’s expression brightened and Lucille narrowly dodged a skank’s hug. “Great idea, Lucy!”

“Don’t call me Lucy”

“You two can go down there and find me an exit!” She pulled Julie out from behind her and practically shoved the poor girl the left hallway; she tried, in vain, to stop Delia’s demanding shoving. Julie's face paled in obvious dread.

“W-wait, alone!?”

“Yes!” Delia snapped, shoving Julia to her knees. “I’ll wait here and keep watch for any creep-o’s that might want to surprise attack you or something.”

‘Thanks for your help, airport for dicks!’ Lucille thought bitterly as she pulled out a torch from her pocket, something the teachers gave them on the bus ride up, and continued down the hallway.

“Don’t take too long girls!” Delia’s voice called out. Lucille made a mental note to make sure she purposely took too look, just to piss Delia off. Her torch illuminated the dark hallway as Lucille powered on. By now Delia couldn’t be seen, or heard thank god, and there was the strange smell of what Lucille could now make out as Mineral Turpentine, wafting about the place, and reeking out the hallway.

What the fuck?

Lucille cringed and covered her nose with her shirt’s sleeve, coordinating her torch to try and find the source of the strange smell. Lucille nearly screamed when she saw what was in front of her, her eyes widening in complete shock.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Dolls; ragged, filthy dolls, scattered everywhere. There were all sorts of dolls as well: Wooden dolls, stuffed dolls, marionettes, Lucille felt an unpleasant shiver run up her spine as the doll’s lifeless eyes judged her from afar. She turned heel and hauled ass outta there.

‘Maybe Julie had more luck on her side! No need to come down here with the creepy-child dolls with lifeless eyes-.  
Fog clouded around Lucille; from her feet to her head, all around her. She couldn’t even see her fucking hands! A mischievous giggle echoed around her; a symphony of terror that couldn’t contain no more…

“I sense you there, child¬”

Lucille snapped her neck around, trying to find the source of the noise. In amongst the fog stood the small, petite silhouette of a girl. Her hair was tied in piggy-tail and trailed down to her ankles. The figure stepped closer to Lucille, her head tilting ever-so-slightly to the left.

“What a wonderful specimen you are, smart, stubborn….”

The mysterious girl had gotten close enough for Lucille to really make out her features. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of a life-sized marionette, standing at 136 Centimetres, looking back at her. Her face was a paper-white, with a black body, and black and white striped arms and legs. Her eyes were a void-like black, with two black dashes above and under her eyes; giving her a clown-like appearance. Two black pom-poms on her shoes. Her grin was one with sinister intent as she held playing cards in her left hand. Lucille only had one word to describe the girl.

Demon!

“I wonder how your skin feels; a wonderful addition to my dolls…”

Lucille barely had time to dodge as a blur of blue and white whizzed past her face; the cards now jammed into the wall. Lucille, with common sense still in her head, began running in the direction she came. The puppet demon grinned evilly; taking her oh-so-sweet time to follow the petrified teenager.

“Why are you leaving so early dearie?” Her voice was laced with an extra helping of sweetness. “Our tea party’s only just begun!”  
Lucille panted hard; she could already feel her lungs burning, begging for that lovely break they deserved, but she couldn’t stop. That demon definitely wanted to kill her, she needed to get back to the others and find another way out!  
Down, down the hallways Lucille ran; running until she heard an ear, piercing scream, then an unmistakable sound of bones crunching and queasy squelching. Lucille stopped in her tracks.

There, sitting on the floor, was Delia’s body. It was almost unrecognizable; Her body was mangled in unnatural ways, tears, bruises and holes littered her skin, organs spilled from her abdomen and her eyes were gouged out from their sockets. Lucille froze in spot, listening to the girl drown in her own blood; but she refused to go near the corpse because of what was hovering above it.

There, standing proudly, splattered in crimson blood, was a beast. It resembled an anthropomorphic tree; with long, knife-like claw, bark-like brown skin, long messy blonde hair, and a set of long horns adorned its head. Its head turned to look Lucille straight in the eyes; Lucille screamed bloody murder at the void-like eyes in her deathly pale face she stared back at.

Absolute Demon.

The creature cackled evilly as she sauntered to the poor girl; running a clawed finger down her face, looking her up and down. Lucille audible gulped in fear, making the demon’s toothy grin widen even more.

“Well, what do we have here¬?”

The demon snapped its elongated fingers, forcing already the dim lights to flicker out one by one. Lucille flinched, but didn’t move.

“A young lamb in the slaughter house¬?”

Lucille felt the tip of a blade run up her spine, she shivered at the touch.

“A brand-new toy, all for me¬?”

Then Lucille saw it; two yellow, ominous eyes circled around her, inspecting her maliciously. Like they were sizing up her up. Lucille watched the eyes disappear behind her, then felt two large hands rest on her shoulders. She heard a mischievous giggle echo playfully behind her.

“Your last friend was such a bore to play with” The hands dragged themselves down Lucille’s back; causing the girl to scream in agony as the dagger-like claws dug into her sensitive skin, causing her to bleed. Maniacal laughter rang around her like unholy church bells. 

“Let’s hope you’re more fun than she is¬”

Lucille was shoved to the ground, not having much time to catch herself before pressure was applied to her upper back, pinning her in place. She whimpered at the overwhelmingly malevolent presence traced her skin like it was paper.

“Now, we can’t let you squirm too much dear…”

Lucille’s hands were wrenched up in the air by her wrists, airing her, and a tight rope wrapped agonizingly around her wrists; preventing them from moving. She felt her legs being bound in a similar fashion; she felt like a dead pig ready for roasting on a spit.

“That would just ruin my fun!”

Lucille was pulled violently onto her back; she nearly screamed at the demon’s terrifying eyes staring back at her, but was silenced with an apple. She felt the heavy demon straddling her, giving it better access to her sensitive stomach.

“Now let’s play surgeon! I'll be the doctor today¬"

The demon ran fingers down Lucille’s sides, she shivered at the unfamiliar touch. The fingers stopped just a few centimetres below her rib, the tip of its claws pressing into her skin softly. The demon muttered under it's breath.

“Incision under the ribs¬”

Lucille screamed at the top of her lungs when its fingers suddenly pierced her skin, dragging them down and creating what would be an everlasting scar. Blood dribbled out of the cut, the demon cackling lovingly at the carnage blossoming before them.

“What beautiful blood you have dear¬”

The claw took a 90-degree turn. Lucille’s screams were reaching levels even she didn’t know she could reach. But oh god did it fucking hurt-! The demon straddling her watched her squirm beneath them, their grin widening.

“And what wonderful pipes you have!”

Another 90-degree turn, blood was spilling around the two now and Lucille nearly fainted at how much there was, how was she still alive right now!? Lucille whimpered and squirmed helplessly trying, but failing, to find a way out of here.

“Opening up the belly, your checkup is nearly done…!”

Lucille’s pipes, raw from the use and abuse, screamed in a mixture of terror and agony as the cut skin on her belly peeled like a sticky note; revealing her sensitive organs to both of them. Lucille swore she heard the demon’s breath hitch above her. She tensed painfully as their claw gently caressed an intestine.

“Healthy, squishy…” Lucille felt bile build up in her throat as the hand grabbed on to the organ, gently tugging at the organ. The demon’s voice dropped an octave; almost to an inhuman growl.

“I̲͖͙͓͙̗͞ ̧̟̝m͟u̘̙̩͍s̞̰̲t̡ ̟̟̟̫h͔̫̥ͅav̨̟̜̞e̦̖̹ ̸͔͖͇ͅi̝̯̹͚̕ͅt̷!”

Pain was all Lucille could feel as she felt her inside literally being ripped out; a sickening tear. Lucille could only whimper pathetically, not even bothering to squirm, as the demon played with a bit of her digestive track curiously. Lucille felt extremely tired; sleep seemed like paradise compared to the torture she was enduring.

If she could ask God one question it would be: Why her? Why was she the one who had to suffer in the hands of a demon? Did she do something wrong? Did she sin in a past life? What cajoled her into even entering their den? Was this karma for listening to Delia? She seemed to have payed her price harshly if that mangled corpse was anything to go by.

“You seem to check out beautifully, my patient¬”

Lucille’s tired eyes looked up into the malicious eyes above her, she felt her vision fading something chronical and the urge to sleep was stronger than ever. A chuckle rang from above her and another mangled corpse dropped beside her. Lucille sighed sympathetically

‘Poor Julia suffered in the hands of these demons too…’ Lucille felt a presence kneel behind her, placing their hand on her head.

“Go to sleep, children, y̷̳̥̟͛̓̍ǫ̷̰͛ͬ̑ͫ̑̚̚ư̷̮̪͔ͫ̑ ̡͈̗͇ͤ̄̏̆̓̌̊͢lͧͤ̌̏҉̙̱o͑̋͊̒̓ͮ̐̌҉̡͍̖͖̗̥ō͑̽̾͟҉̧̯͍̺̻̠͉ͅk̸̦͎͉͇͉̦̪ͪ̆ͧ̌̍ͩ̈̐ͩͅͅ ̷̰̠̿̅̅ͧ͢s̬̰̍̇͛̕͜òͫ̊ͨ͏̻͕̦̠̙̻͚ ͉̙͙̽͋̂̌̽͆̅͢͞t̯̰͔̝̺̰̍͒͜͝i̪͕̪͚̙̩ͬ̈ͣ͂̀r̴̤̺̳ͥ͐ͧͯ͊ͮ̚͘ḛ̖̹̮̖̘̟ͥ́͒ͤͥͥ̾̅ḑ̴̯̩͖͇̰̬ͬ͐̐͛̌͐ͅ¬”

Yes, sleep did sound like the best thing right about now, Lucille reflexively yawned as she felt her eyes close for the final time, the hand, softer than those demon’s knife-like claws, stroked her face lovingly as everything around her went black...

...Pȩ̖̤̹r͎̖̘̼̖̯͈m̞̣̬̮̣͍͜ͅa̙n̫̪̹̠̣̭̕e̹̻͍̹̣͚n̼̝͔͍t̯ly̢̘̖̱....


	4. Trusted Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the demons migrate from the safety of their labyrinth. Another has been sent to find their disturbances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE WEEK DONE AND DUSTED!!  
> I really like this chapter, though the beginning seems a bit rushed I really like the pacing of the rest of the chapter! I decided to... introduce some characters, play around with the demon's relationships (SPOILERS LUMPY! D:<) and pretty much get the plot-train-a-rolling. Though there is one, brief, relationship scene I doubt they're these two characters are ending up together (XD) that was more to establish their sexualitites? More stuff like it will appear as the story goes on. Same witht he story altogether! If things seem a little confusing at first (Like: WhY iSn'T LucIfEr HaRmOnY'S FaThEr???) That will also get explained too!
> 
> I also feel like not enough love is being given to Kachi....I'll be sure to fix that soon ;)  
> Hope you enjoy CH 4: Trusted Clues  
> Peace out! <3

Lumpy observed the masterpiece she’d just created; crimson red caking the walls, the three corpses piled on to each other beautifully, their sensitive organs littered around; creating an astounding abstract picture of what occurred. Lumpy couldn’t help but smile lovingly at the sight before her, what a masterpiece she’d created!

“Dammit, you got to her first…”

Lumpy’s deranged smile faltered at the small voice behind her. She turned to Milly, who looked disappointedly at the artwork with a loud sigh, she caressed her doll’s face absently. Lumpy watched as three, bright glowing human souls, began floating upwards; she snatched two, letting the last one float unceremoniously to the heavens above.

Damned prissy angels. Milly smiled coyly.

“Well, at least the job’s done”

Lumpy nodded and pulled out a jar from her hammer space, placing the two glowing orbs in and closing the lid tightly. She threw the jar to her side, the jar disappearing to wherever the fuck Lumpy sent it to, and beckoned everyone to follow her.

“Angel wants us back now”

The walk back to their princess was, as always, uneventful. Harmony was waiting for them by the exit of their labyrinth; absentmindedly stroking her hideous-looking devil she held gingerly in her arms. She destroyed the servant when she saw them approach.

“Good job girls.”

Kachi’s grin widened from her princess’ praise, Lumpy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, how rude of her, and Milly merely nodded. Harmony gestured to the glowing exit before her. A sigh escaping past her lips.

“Unfortunately, it is far too dangerous to stay here, we were lucky they were only children; I would hate to think of an adult, let alone a…”  
Everyone lowered their heads in sombre understanding. A minute passed by before the princess coughed, gaining her subjects’ attention.'

“We better get going, for our own good.”

Everyone watched Harmony as she disappeared, not taking too long to follow her shortly after.  
…..  
Dark, cold, dank. Those three words would be the words you would hear in regards to Slender Woods; the most haunted woods to exist in the world. Anyone who dared entered the woods either went insane, or never even came back. These facts were known, and told as stories, to nearby townspeople, but not many people truly knew about the horrors they truly contained…

Deep within the woods stood a seemingly abandoned, large mansion; the rough, wooden exterior was rotted beyond recognition, moss and fungi growing in every cracked nook and cranny possible, the gardens were neglected; leaving the already out-of-control plants growing there to grow even more out of control, birds picking at any leftovers scattered on the damp ground.

It was a dark, stormy night; rain pattered at the old mansion from every possible angle, loud pattering slamming aginst it as violently as possible, thunder roared and sheeted lightning struck, startling nearby critters to take shelter. Startling other residents in the process.  
“Is that storm ever gonna stop?”

A teen, with raven black hair, pale skin, and a smile that was inhumanly wide, sighed as he watched rain patter against the dusty window; his white hoodie pulled over his head. He didn’t notice his friend look down in thought.

“I doubt it Jeff” An elf, with a green tunic, hat, and glowing red eyes, spoke. “It’s apparently supposed to be going all night before the first cold-front of winter strikes…”'

The teen, now named Jeff, growled in pent up frustration. “I NEED to kill something BEN” His fingers twitched around the sharp knife in his hoodie’s pocket eagerly, his everlasting grin widening. “Someone in this damned mansion’s gonna die tonight if I don- “

“And Slender will have your clown head served for dessert on a dinner plate if you even think about killing anyone here.” A voice, which belonged to a masked figure in a light brown sweater, piped up from the hallway next to them, he held a lit cigarette in his slim fingers. “Killing is saved for humans, ya know?”

“Cheers for butting into our conversation, Masky” BEN waved, keeping his eyes trained on his arms. Jeff scoffed, looking through the window sombrely.  
“It’s not like it matters, we can’t die…” Jeff muttered something about ‘Pretentious Proxies’ but Masky ignored him, he gestured for BEN to follow him.

“Slender wants you in his office, elf boy.”

“Why?”

Masky shrugged. “Don’t know, but he says it’s pretty important.”

BEN sighed as he followed Masky down the hall to a grand door, Slender’s office, he knocked.

“Come in.”

BEN entered, watching the tall, faceless being in front of him look over some notes; he looked up at BEN before gesturing him forward.  
“Sit down BEN.” BEN obliged.

“Another mission Slender?” BEN’s red pupils glowed brighter at the thought of blood spilt by his hands. “Who’s on the kill list this time¬?”

“This isn’t just another kill mission BEN” Slender dropped the pieces of paper he was holding in his pale hands in front of BEN, who went over the papers. Sporadic notes and observations? BEN hummed in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Slender pointed at the notes in BEN’s hands. “Those are notes I’ve been taking over the last few weeks; sudden energy shifts, dizziness, even almost passing out.”  
BEN chuckled inwardly at the thought of the great and mighty Slenderman passed out; a sight to behold definitively. Despite his humorous thoughts entertaining him he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“Sudden energy shifts?”

“It’s…. difficult to explain, but I want to know what’s causing this.” Slenderman pulled a small, empty notebook from his desk’s drawer, giving it to BEN. “Your job is to find out what’s causing these changes, note them down, then give them to me.”

“Noted, but why trust me with this job? Couldn’t you send Masky, or Hoodie, or even Toby?”

“They’re already going on a mission” Slender shrugged. “And there is no way I’m trusting Jeffery with this kind of mission either.”

BEN nodded, fair enough then, but he knew a mission like this could take a while. He opened to the first page of the empty notebook.

“Do you have any leads, like a place where I can start looking?” Slender stroked his chin in thought, before pulling out a map and circling around an area of the woods, giving it to BEN.

Riverwood Camp School.

“The energy shifts are stronger near Riverwood, and the campgrounds behind it, try starting there.” BEN placed the map at the front of the book, nodded in thanks as he stood up, making his way out of the office. Jeff was in the kitchen, snacking on some random food, when he spotted BEN with a dusty book in hand; he snickered mischievously.

“Slendick give you a reading task, eh BEN?” BEN rolled his eyes at the killer’s snide remark.

“No, he’s sending me to find out what’s causing some energy disturbance.”

“So… a note-taking mission!” Jeff cackled and waved him off mockingly. “Sounds pretty boring if you ask me”

“That’s why Slender didn’t send you on the mission”

“Didn’t wanna go on the mission in the first place.” BEN knew he was lying out of his ass. He walked to the mansion’s front doors; making sure to wave at Jeff before he went.

“Have fun on your note-taking mission doctor BENjamin¬!” Jeff’s voice cooed as the doors slammed shut with a loud BANG.  
….

Harmony looked over the forest’s cliff-edge at the river down below in wonder, it shimmered in the faded moonlight mystically. Rain poured down mercilessly on her and her crew like bullets, they were soaking and, if they could get sick like humans, on the verge of hypothermia; something they were glad they couldn’t get.

“Damned mother nature!” Lumpy’s voice screeched over the rumbling thunder; Kachi laughed her ass off, pulling at her now drenched hair in amusement.

“I thought you liked nature!” She replied back, she almost missed the scoff her best friend emitted.

“I do, but not when it’s like this!” Lumpy’s tail flicked from side-to-side angrily, her pointed ears twitching every few seconds, Milly held on to her hand so she wouldn’t get lost.

“We’ll find somewhere to hunker down soon Lumpy, cliffsides like this should have some caves around.”

“Let’s hope we don’t find one with a hibernating bear- hey, why doesn’t Harmony just make another labyrinth!?”

“Well for one; we’re on a cliff.” Harmony piped from the front. "And two: we have to wait for the last one to disperse before we can make another one.”  
Lumpy scowled. “And how long, exactly, does that take, Harmony?”

How does she get away with talking to the princess of Hell like that anyways? No one really knew why she allowed it from Lumpy but they didn't really question the princess' choices.

Harmony scratched her head nervously. “When the demon leaves the labyrinth for an extended amount of time… say about…a week?”

“A WEEK!?”

Harmony shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. “One labyrinth at a time Lumpy, sorry…” Lumpy looked down in what looked like internal despair, her drenched tail sagging down in the mud.

“Sure…”

The group continued through the storm glumly, checking any possible nook and cranny for a place to bunker down for the night; a few minutes went by before Milly started tugging at Lumpy’s tail to get her attention; she pointed to a hole just above their heads.

“That one’s empty.” She said simply. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. Climbing up to the cave wasn’t difficult; Kachi collapsed against the wall.  
“I’m exhausted.” She sighed happily, pulling out the pale ribbons wrapped in her hair, tossing it to the side. Lumpy sat next to her with a tired yawn, wrapping her tail around herself.

“I’m dead too Kachi…” She yawned. Harmony sat herself at the entrance of the cave, looking out at the stormy, wet sky.

“I’ll keep watch tonight, you guys get some sleep, okay?”

Milly nodded off next to her; Harmony stroked Milly’s long, black hair, listening to the soft snores of her group behind her. It seemed peaceful, despite the storm raging on outside, and she took the opportunity of peace to think about what had happened in the span of the last few weeks. How on Earth was she going to take Hell back? How was Hell going without her or her mother?

Harmony felt her throat tighten at the mention of her mother; Queen Nova, who had long, raven black hair, she ruled over Hell with an iron fist. She had a sweet heart, despite being a demon, and punished only the most wicked and evil sinners at the pits herself. She loved Harmony more than anything in the world; making sure to teach her everything she would need to know about ruling over Hell when she-.

Tears welled in her dark Magenta eyes. It was difficult to wrap her head around, let alone think about. Harmony’s mind flashed back to that horrid moment; being tied to the steak, Nova begging that horrid tyrant to leave her daughter be, his wicked grin.

The blood that splattered around her like paint when his trident pierced straight through her head. Harmony’s throat began to ache, the memory of screaming at the top of her lungs until her throat was raw. She began sobbing quietly, her inky black tears running down her face like rivers.; her chest tightened way too painfully, making it hard to breathe properly, not that it mattered if she could breathe or not.

Harmony didn’t like crying in front of others; she was a princess, the heir to Hell’s throne, the one who would oversee what would happen in her kingdom, the one with Lucifer’s, and her ancestors’ powers, she couldn’t show her people she was weak! Her mother made it look so easy…

It took Harmony longer than she liked to get her emotions under control, wiping her tears away with the hem of her dress, she placed her hands to her chest; a bright purple glowing mist manifested in the palm of her hands. Smiling, she stroked the black cracks of the mist with an empty smile, watching the mist pulse with a dull light.

“You have a beautiful soul, princess”

Harmony felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn’t flinch at the touch, and an arm wrap around her midsection in an awkward hug. Harmony leaned in to the touch, desperate for some comfort. 

“So, you saw me crying huh?”

She heard a suave chuckle behind her, the arm around her waist tightening as the figure leaned in closer.

“I don’t mind” the hand traced the pale skin of her shoulder absentmindedly. “Demon tears are beautiful” Harmony shuddered subtly at the touch.

“Go to sleep Lumpy” She grabbed the hand on her shoulder and placed it in the dirt on the ground. “Your smack talk won’t be as creative tomorrow if you’re tired.”  
The embrace she was used to was replaced with a playful punch to her shoulder, she laughed quietly, careful not to disturb the others who were sleeping peacefully. Lumpy paused in thought.

“You miss her, don’t you?”

“Mum?” Lumpy nodded, Harmony sighed.

“Yeah I do, I knew it was coming.” Her arms rested on top of Lumpy’s as she felt more tears run down her face. “I-I just never expected it so early, ya know?”

Lumpy hummed in understanding. “I remember wanting my mother badly when I first spawned in Hell…” She shudderd at the terrifying memories that burned in her memory. "Not knowing where the hell I was, or how I even got there..."

Harmony smiled affectionately at the shorter demon behind her leaning in to her embrace as they watched the rain finally die down. Lumpy growled in annoyance at the clouds as they begin to disperse.

“Bullshit weather finally stops JUST as we find shelter!” She scowled. Harmony giggled at her salty demeanour, patting her messy, golden blonde hair between her short horns; just where she liked it. She smiled triumphantly at the audible purring she emitted.

“I hate you” She purred out, trying to hold back her annoying purring. Harmony knew she didn’t mean it one bit.

“Love you too, you salt block¬”

Harmony didn’t get a response. 

‘She must’ve fallen asleep again…’ She thought to herself. Harmony shrugged the shorter Demon off her, making sure to place her back next to Kachi before she went back to her scouting post, watching the bright full moon emerge from the clouds with only one detemined thought raging in her mind.

‘Watch your back, demon, I’m taking my throne back’  
….  
BEN sighed in relief as he emerged from inside that large log, the storm was finally passing and he could continue on with the mission. He pulled out his map and checked out where he was. He was currently at the edge of the Donnelly River, not too far from Riverwood, all he had to do was continue South and he would be at the small town.  
‘Bingo!’ he thought to himself, placing the map back in his backpack. He followed a path next to the river South, where he watched nearby critters scatter in fear, and fireflies buzz about him, until he could see the nearby lights of a few houses. A cliché sign, which read ‘Welcome to Riverwood!’, could be read. BEN smirked.  
“Riverwood huh? Could be great place to kill¬”

The small streets of Riverwood were practically abandoned, despite the odd light in the house being on, and BEN took the opportunity to stroll the streets freely. Nobody would look outside if there was no reason to after all.

“Time to find some clues…”

Ben pulled out a device from his backpack, a small project he’d been itching to try for a while now, messing with a few buttons, before switching it on. It beeped softly as the green radar pulsed with nothing within a ten-mile radius. BEN sighed.

“Nothing here...” BEN walked down various streets, the device coming up empty down every street she went down. He took notes every few streets, until he ended up on the other side of town. The device’s beeping subtly got quicker.

‘What the…?’

BEN pulled out the map to check where he was; East of Riverwood, where the camp site was. BEN put the map back before turning his attention back down to the device in his hands.

“We have a clue¬”

The walk to the campsite was brief, about ten minutes max, he kept an eye out as he saw a group of teenagers walking down the dirt track, they had worried looks on their faces. BEN made sure to write it down in his notebook.

“I hope we find them soon” BEN heard from one of the guys in the group, he sounded pretty nervous, BEN noted; his ears perked in interest; was someone missing?  
“I could deal with Delia going missing, but not Lulu! Or Julie…”

Ah, so multiple people were missing them. BEN concluded that these were students on a school camping trip, why they were camping so close to winter time was beyond him but he didn’t question it, and some students had gone missing. He added this to his notes as he waited for the kids to pass by. BEN followed them from a distance back to the camp-site, where multiple small groups were chattering in worry. BEN made sure his device was still switched off before he watched from the safety of the trees.

“We didn’t find anything guys!”

“Where on Earth could they have gone!? Children can’t just disappear into thin air!”

“We’ll find them soon” The what BEN assumed to be the supervising teacher soothed, though she looked as stressed as everyone else around her, with her hand in the air. “For now, I think it’s best if we all get some sleep…”

A few children protested, but were effectively silenced again by the teacher. “It’s too late to be going out at this time of night; there are wild animals about and y’all could get lost easily, we’ll look for them tomorrow but for now we need to get some sleep.” Some people waved goodnight to each other as they all went to their separate cabins. BEN waited for the lights in each cabin to go out before he emerged from the trees; where to start, where to start….

BEN decided to pick a random cabin to go to; he crept as quietly as he could, making sure he wouldn’t wake up any sleeping teenagers, before he started rummaging quietly around for any clues. He started with the drawers.

“Nothing…” He breathed as he pushed the last drawer back in place, he looked around again. Maybe through their stuff? He started with the three empty beds off to the side, pulling apart the abandoned bags that were under the bunks. Must’ve belonged to the three missing children.

“Nothing…” BEN looked around again. He couldn’t go through the other kid’s bags without causing some trouble, and there was no way in hell he was going through the garbage just for some clues either. BEN was about to go searching through another cabin before he felt a sudden chill shudder down his spine; he instinctively looked to a plain, wooden door off to the side.

The bathroom maybe?

BEN wandered over to the door, he looked behind him to make sure no one would see him before he turned the handle, pushing the door wide open. The bathroom itself was standard for a camp; two basins, two toilets, two small showers that were shoved to the side; these didn’t interest BEN in the slightest.  
The first thing BEN felt when he entered the bathroom was an intense temperature drop, like standing in the cold room back at the mansion, he wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered violently.

“Bathrooms shouldn’t be this cold…” He chattered out as he pulled out his torch. He walked around the bathroom for any clues, looking through basin drawers and the walls for any signs of disturbance. BEN was about to, once again, give up and search through another cabin when something interesting caught his eye.  
The sigil seemed different to those he was accustomed to, which weren’t that many, but it gave off a creepy aura, like something terrible happened just recently. The sigil was faded and smudged, a few weeks old from what BEN could tell, and was intricate in design with a circle around the patterns, cutting them off. To BEN it looked eerily similar to a pentagram, but it didn’t look like a traditional one.

BEN pulled out his phone, opening to the camera app to take a picture of the sigil to show to Slender, writing down recent notes in his notebook. He made sure the picture wasn’t blurred or interrupted, another thing he was accustomed to, before quietly making his way out of the cabin, away from the campsite, and back to Slender’s mansion with his notes in tow.

Well that was an easy find!


	5. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracking them down was as easy as 1, 2, 3....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ////Screams in sleep deprivation//// Okay I know I just posted a chapter but my mind was whirring with ideas and I just couldn't H E L P M Y S E L F = )
> 
> I'm sorry if it's a bit short and confusing to read, it's shifting from different time frames in the story, from the day before to current time when they F I NA L L Y meet the pastas (S P O I L E R S L U M P Y ! ! D : <)  
> Anyways, I enjoyed writing this one too! :D
> 
> QUICK EDIT: also I apologize immensely if any of the pastas seem out of character? I haven't had much time to sit down and read their individual stories and I'm going off of other FF works ^^;
> 
> I hope you ejoy your appetizer, my darlings¬  
> Peace out <3

Harmony was asleep by the time the bright ball in the sky known as the sun finally rose; the forest below them was damp from the storm, critters that slept through the night emerged to find any possible breakfast to start their morning. Harmony groaned when she felt her foot being poked with a stick.

“Wake up princess we have shit to do.” 

Harmony opened her eyes, glaring into Lumpy’s mischievous baby blue eyes in amusement. She swatted the pesky stick away with her hands.

“Yeah, yeah I’m up…” She stretched with a yawn to ‘prove her point.’ Lumpy tossed an apple to Harmony, who caught it with one hand. 

“Kachi’s decided to cook breakfast, but she’s out at the moment so here’s a snack in the meantime.” Harmony bit into the apple, mumbling a thanks while she questioned how Lumpy even got the apple in the first place. Milly was fixing up her pig-tails as she listened with little-to-no interest in the conversation whatsoever.

“I hope she brings back something decent, and not something fucked like tree bark…”

“It’s nearly winter, so we really can’t be fussy with food at this point in time…” Milly shrugged them off as she pulled out her favourite doll, Linda, making sure to groom its hair to entertain herself.

“I bet my left heel she’ll come back with bugs.”

“No one wants your left heel Lumpy.”

They sat in that cave for about two hours, entertaining themselves with whatever they could find around them, before Kachi finally returned; her pink hair was more dishevelled than usual and she had a sack hauled over her shoulder, she stopped to take a breather when she made it to the mouth of the cave.

“Sorry I took so long guys!” She gasped out, dropping the sack at her feet. “T’was a bit difficult to find food with the snow that’s falling out there now, those damned deer managed to leave the forest and- “

“Wait, it’s snowing!?”

Kachi grinned with a hefty nod, pointing the whitening landscape behind her, small pinpricks of white fluttered gently to the ground.

“Yep, Winter has come!” Lumpy threw her arms comically around in baffled anger.

“FUCKING HELL MOTHER NATURE!?

“Mother nature can’t fuck Hell silly” Kachi giggled playfully, pointing at the deep scowl on her friend’s face. “But she can make our trek even more annoying than it has to be!” Harmony sighed as she combed her fingers through her long, bleached hair in thought.  
“We can’t stay here forever…”  
Everyone nodded in agreement, they could never survive the winter camping out here! Hell needed its princess, or queen now, and Harmony was eager to get everyone’s asses home as soon as possible. Harmony’s feathered ears twitched in thought.

“How long can a demon survive in snow without dying?”

“Technically, for as long they want since demons can’t die like mortals can…” Lumpy mused out loud, her tail twitched behind her. “But a demon can stay conscious in the snow for approximately five days.”

Harmony hummed in thought; if they left now, they would have five days to find new shelter before they would fall unconscious, less time if they took Milly into account. They were currently in the wilderness with no protective clothing, hardly any food or water, and their magic and wits. What chance would they have of finding shelter? Harmony looked to her little group; Lumpy, Somakachi and Milly. She nodded as her decision was made.

“We’ll leave in the afternoon.” She stated simply. Everyone gave her a confused look.

“Why in the afternoon?” Kachi questioned as she skinned the deer ever-so-casually. “Why not now?”

“Leaving in the afternoon will give us time to prepare as much as possible for the journey; collecting food and wearing as much as we possibly can.” She pointed to Kachi and the skinless deer at her knees. “Store as much of that venison as you possibly can, we’ll need it.” Kachi grinned playfully

“Of course, Harmony” Kachi cooed as she cut off chunks of meat to cook. Harmony pointed to Lumpy next.  
“I want you to check your hammer space for any leftover seeds and use your magic to make them grow, and give the fruits of your labour to Kachi.” Lumpy sighed as she pulled out some seed packets from behind her before walking to a cleared corner of the cave.

“I was saving these for a rainy-day Angel…” Harmony finally pointed to Milly.

“I want you to get ready, sweetie” In all honesty Harmony had nothing for the young girl to do, Milly gave her a stink eye strong enough to out God to shame before she walked away with her dolls in tow, Harmony sighed audibly.

“Smooth move, cucks for brains…” She muttered to herself as she walked to the other two to find out if they needed help.  
….

“An interesting find indeed BEN.”

BEN had gotten back to the mansion just as it began to snow outside. He and Slenderman were seated in his office, going over the notes BEN had taken during his mission. Slender hummed as he studied the picture of the Sigil BEN had taken on his phone. He sighed before giving the phone back to BEN.

“I want that picture printed out and given to me as soon as possible, alright?” BEN nodded before Slenderman closed the book shut gingerly.

“I’ve seen that sigil before BENjamin” Slenderman stood up and walked over to his private book shelf, pulling out a dusted book with an ominous eye symbol on the cover. He flipped through the pages as he sat back down in his chair, stopping for a moment before showing the page to BEN; it was a picture of the exact same sigil.

“That sigil is the mark of a Daemon.”

“A demon?” Slender nodded. BEN studied the eerily accurate markings of the sigil on the book’s page. Slender flipped the page to a sigil that looked similar to the last one, this one was marked with the word ‘SUMMONED’ in ominous handwriting.

“These sigils are known as pentacles; each one has a different meaning.” Slender flipped the book’s page back to the previous sigil, this sigil was marked with the word ‘LABYRINTH’ in bold handwriting. “This pentacle signals that a Daemon has created a labyrinth nearby.”

“A… labyrinth?”

“A place for the Daemon to hunker down while they’re on the surface.” Slender explained. “Some souls are unfortunate enough to get stuck in these labyrinths, where the Daemon eventually kills them…”

BEN’s eyes widened in realisation. “Do you think that’s what happened to those girls that went missing?”

“I assume that’s the most likely scenario…” Neither of them felt guilt or remorse for the girls, they were used to killing and death at this point, but BEN felt a little bit better knowing he was lucky enough not to get caught in the labyrinth, a sudden thought entered his mind as he looked back up at Slendy.

“I remember mentioning it getting insanely cold when I got close to the pentacle, does that mean anything significant at all?” Slenderman gave him a questioning look.

“Cold? That’s strange, normally it’s the complete opposite when approaching any sigil…”

BEN stroked his cheek as he gave it another thought. “Do you think the demon’s still there?”

“If those girls spotted it and were killed, the Daemon might’ve abandoned it when it realised how much trouble killing those girls caused them…” Slender’s face looked up and straight at BEN, BEN could tell Slender meant serious business now.

“We have to find that Daemon BEN” He announced; his tentacles emerged from his back. “It may be the thing that’s causing all these energy disturbances”

‘No shit genius!’ BEN thought, but didn’t vocalise knowing better than to bad mouth the Slenderman, he watched the man place the book neatly on the shelf before sitting back down in his chair; he gestured to the door behind BEN.  
“Find as many Creepypasta you can find, I’ll summon the rest back from their missions, we need an emergency meeting right this instant”

“But why?”

“We have a week until the Labyrinth disappears BEN, we could use the energy from that labyrinth to track the Daemon down and catch it before it can cause more disruptions”

BEN wondered since when Creepypasta were suddenly the good guys, but didn’t ask because he wasn’t fond of the idea of his body decimated and served as soft scoop at Sally’s next weekly tea party. He simply walked out of Slender’s office; knocking on the walls of the various hallways, screaming at the top of his lungs that Slendy was summoning everybody to the lounge. Jeff was scowling at him when he met everyone at the roomy lounge room.

“How lovely of you to disturb my beauty sleep, Elf-Boy”

“Don’t you mean normal sleep? I have no idea what ‘beauty’ you’re referring to but it’s certainly not yours; Venison-for-a-face.”

Jeff was seconds away from strangling BEN before Slender appeared suddenly with his three most trusted proxies, who were covered head-to-toe in blood, by his side. Masky, Hoodie and Ticci Toby walked over to the crowd of pastas; anyone whispering quietened down when Slender cleared his throat, everyone giving him their undivided attention.

“You may be wondering why I summoned everyone here.”

“No shit genius!” Someone piped up from the crowd, groaning when a pipe was cleaved over their head. Slender paid them no mind.

“Recently I’ve been experiencing strange and unusual phenomena; sudden energy shifts, and other phenomena that are not that important.”

“He almost passed out” BEN whispered to the pale, smiling killer next to him; who cackled quietly at the thought of Slendick’s ass passed out cold on the ground. Jeff made a mental note to carry a camera around with him just in case it did happen.

“After a brief investigation from me, and another Creepypasta, we have come to the conclusion that a Daemon is on the loose in our woods.”

Whispers erupted through the crowd; a demon? Here on Earth? It would’ve seemed ludicrous if it came from anyone else, but coming from Slenderman… Tension and panic grew in the thick air. Slender continued on regardless.

“Daemons are notorious troublemakers, as you may or may not know, if we let this Daemon continue roaming free; uncontrollable chaos may come with it.” Slender pulled out the map given to BEN, pointing to Riverwood’s camp grounds.

“The last known location of this Daemon is Riverwood’s camp grounds, where it has made its labyrinth. I plan to travel there tomorrow so we can track the Daemon before it can truly escape into the world.”

A hyperfeminine voice piped up from the crowd. “Alone?”

“No Nina, not alone.” Slender replied directly. “I’m taking a group with me on this mission, to catch the Daemon and bring it here.”

“So, we can send it back to hell, right?”

“Unfortunately; no.” Slender sighed. “The only way to send a Daemon back to hell is to preform an exorcism on it; and I know how you all feel about holy objects and rituals…”

Jeff raised his hand. “So, what are we gonna do when we catch the slimy prick; invite it to dinner?”

“We’ll figure that out when we get to that stage Jeffery.” Slender replied. “Right now, I need a handful of volunteers to come with me and BEN to catch it.”

BEN groaned; couldn’t he catch a break anymore? He looked down glumly at the thought of his newest video game, waiting in the darkness of his room for him to play it in his spare time.

‘Soon, my love’ He thought bitterly to himself. Jeff raised his hand again, alarmingly polite for the deranged killer.

“I’ll go” He stated, pulling his trusty knife out from his hoodie’s pockets. “I’ve been itching for some bloody action  
recently¬” He traced the sharp blade of his knife lovingly; his poisoned mind concocting as many possible ways he was going to put the demon through hell, he snickered at the irony of that statement.

“We’re not killing a fucking demon Jeff” BEN sighed at his ‘friend’s incompetence; Jeff slouched glumly at what he was told, no killing? How was that any fun? Slender nodded in approval.

“If that smiling clown’s going, then I’m going too!” A more mature, feminine voice spoke from the crowd; her long black hair and void-like eyes were distinguishable from the crowd, Jeff’s eyes wavered a bit in sorrow. Was Jane the Killer seriously going to steal his kill again!?

Again, they're not killing a fucking demon Jeff!

“Don’t get in my way, spawn of Lucifer…” Jane glared at the killer. Another clawed hand, belonging to an antique, monotone clown, rose up. Laughing Jack’s voice cackled through the air like a sharp, raging fire.  
“I’ll come too!” He giggled out. “LJ’s been waiting for a new fRIEND!”

Another hand, belonging to a blue-masked figure, raised up.

The three proxies also raised their hands. “W-We’ll com-m-me too boss-s-s-!” Toby ticked, Masky and Hoodie nodded in agreement. Slender, who was making a mental not on who was coming, waved everyone away.

“That is all for now everyone, I highly suggest whoever will be accompanying me to prepare whatever they need and get a decent night’s sleep; we leave at 7 AM tomorrow, no excuses.” Slender then teleported away, leaving the group of Creepypasta to disperse to their own thing. BEN sighed as he accompanied Jeff to their rooms.

“7:00 in the morning? Does Slendick seriously think I’m an early bird!?”

“No one made you volunteer Jeff, you did this to yourself” BEN replied as Jeff yanked his scratch-induced door open with enough force to nearly pull it off its hinges. He tried his best to glare at the short elf camping by his door, failing miserably because he had no eyelids.

“G’night Elf-Boy” He said simply before he slammed his door shut in BEN’s face. BEN felt sorrier for the poor abused door than he did for the killer’s face. He made his way to his own room, locking his door behind him. BEN adjusted the phone alarm from 10 AM to 7 PM before putting it on charge. He put his Zelda-themed pyjamas on before settling comfortably to bed.

Sleep came pretty quickly for the elf.  
….  
Late afternoon came a lot quicker than they originally expected, but they were ready to head out when the sun began setting behind the distant tree lines, Harmony turned to her fellow demons, who all responded with determined looks.

“Are we ready to leave girls?”

Their preparation had gone rather smoothly; Kachi had managed to hunt, kill, cook and store three deer’s worth of venison for them to snack on, Lumpy had used her magic to grow at least half of her stash of vegetable seeds, storing them with Kachi to snack on later; everyone was ready and raring to go by this point.

The trek down the cliff side was scarily calm; snow fell peacefully all around them and they basked in that well-needed peace eagerly; Milly was even humming a small song to herself, which only added to the peace.  
It almost felt… human, to say the very least.

This peace continued until the sun finally went down past the horizon, they stopped by a nearby tree and took turns in climbing to a safe branch; they settled in, saying their good nights before they nodded off to sleep, Lumpy volunteering to keep watch this time.

She listened to the peaceful sounds of sleep as she looked up at the gorgeous moon, currently in its waxing stages, as it hid shyly behind the clouds; there weren’t many stars out this time so Lumpy closed her eyes briefly; listening to the sounds of the wilderness around her. It was something she enjoyed when she was human, before…

Lumpy sighed, didn’t she dispose of those memories’ years ago? Her clawed hand absently pushed her blonde bangs aside, feeling the crusted scar that had manifested on her forehead; a constant reminder of her final moments as a human, and a scarred monument on how she died…

Lumpy was so lost in thought, she nearly missed the sound of a twig snapping nearly. Her pointed ears perked up as she looked to her left, where the sound originated from, she growled in warning, pulling out her large mallet from behind her back, flicking her tail back and forth.

“I know you’re there” She sneered angrily. “Come out and fight me instead of hiding like a coward.”

An eerie whistle echoed through the branches of the trees, signalling the thick tension that was forming through the air, Lumpy found comfort in the noise but she didn’t let her guard down. The wind pushed the clouds aside, letting the moonlight through and Lumpy could make out the silhouette of a man, and the glistening of a knife.

Lumpy had little time to react before the knife was flying her way, she dodged, the knife embedding itself in the tree. A malicious cackle sliced around her as wide, unblinking eyes watched her from afar. They eyed each other off in a heated staring contest.

“Nice dodge kid¬”


	6. Oosh Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights always end up in a lovely conversation....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /////Screeches in sleep deprivation and writer's block////  
>  THIS CHAPTER IS A CLUSTERFUCK I'M SORRYYY  
> I apologize for not updating last weekend, I had no idea how to approach this in a civilized matter.
> 
> BUT IT'S OUT!  
> hope you enjoy! <3

Travelling early in the morning was something Jeff did NOT enjoy one bit; he usually had a hard time ‘waking up’ and even worse of a time going outside, usually because of how cold it got early in the morning. He especially regretted it now; when he was with a group in the snowy forest instead of his warm, messy bedroom. He growled in annoyance.

“This was a fucking terrible idea….”

“At least you had a choice.” BEN Grumbled as he sipped from his thermal cup, probably filled with something gay like a herbal tea. “I was FORCED here!” Jeff looked ahead in defeat, watching the group in front of them chat as they traveled through the pile of thick snow. Jeff tried to make conversation with the dickhead elf walking next to him.

“So where do you think the demons could be?” BEN shrugged.

“How in the flaming fuck am I supposed to know?” Jeff sighed at the conversation falling flat, one again, shoving his gloved hands in his pockets as he thought about what the demon might’ve looked like; to him it was huge, larger than anything he could imagine: with big, razor sharp teeth that could tear through solid metal, long needle-like claws….

In other words, it looked fucking badass in his mind.

Jeff spaced out mostly through the walk to the campsite, he guessed they took the path BEN took, and sooner than he wanted they were already at the edge of the town known as Riverwood; to Jeff it didn’t seem that big, actually looked like a quaint and peaceful town, perfect for killing! Jeff made a mental note to check the town out when he had some free time. Slender came to an abrupt stop near a dirt track, which forced the rest of the group to stop behind him, he turned to ‘face’ them.

Heh, puns…

“Look for any more clues while we’re here” He commanded. “I’ll be at the cabin looking for it’s energy, and please be careful…”  
He teleported away, leaving the rest of us to investigate the surrounding area of the campsite. BEN and I turned to our left, disappearing into the surrounding brush of the woodlands. BEN shivered at the chilly weather.

“I hope we find something soon; it’s fucking freezing!” He tucked his gloved fingers into his sleeves in an attempt to keep them warm, Jeff nodded in agreement. They walked through tangled brush and endured annoying bus for about another minute before Jeff spotted something fading in the snow; he nudges his partner next to him.

“Tracks!” Said tracks were sparsely faded due to the snow; the animal that may have made them was cloven, having two toes and looking eerily human in design, and long, sharp claws. The creature appeared to be bipedal, it walked on two legs, Jeff and BEN nodded sas they followed the tracks.  
Both boys looked up to the skies, cloud quickly rolling up in large heaps, they hoped to whatever god may be out there that a blizzard wouldn’t strike before they found the end of the tracks. Minutes go by before the boys end up underneath the opening of a cave.

“Do you think the demon’s in there?”

Jeff didn’t have time to answer BEN before a large, lanky man appeared behind them, slender shook his head.  
“The daemons left not too long ago…” Jeff was about to say something about not sneaking up on him before he paused in thought.

“Wait, ‘daemons’?”

He nodded. “I’m afraid there’s more than one daemon on Earth right now.” He pulled out what seemed to be the shrivelled head of a girl, who couldn’t have been older than Jeff. Jeff grinned in glee at the aging blood that dripped.  
“Cool!”

Jeff took the head from him as Slender looked up to the cave above them, he shuddered as he pointed to an area of the forest.

“The sun’s setting soon” He stated. “We’d better hurry if we want to catch them soon, and I’ve identified one of them as a succubus; so please no flirting you two…”  
Jeff grinned at BEN mischievously, a succubus huh? Maybe this was BEN’s chance to finally get laid. He felt a punch to his shoulder as BEN grumbled angrily, Jeff’s grin only got wider at the elf’s slightly reddening face.

“It’s gonna happen one day, Elf-Boy~!”

Slender gestured for them to keep their mouth shut, which they obeyed since neither didn’t want to incur his wrath, and they travelled, once again, into the woods. The sun’s final rays of daylight set over the horizon, leaving the three in the dark of the woods; the moon not really helping with its dimmed light. Slender abruptly stopped in his tracks, Jeff and BEN nearly walking into him, he pointed beyond the brush.

“I can feel their auras, they’re just over those bushes, and one of them is keeping watch…” Jeff chuckled, pulling out his knife with a playful twirl.

“I’ll deal with it” Slender didn’t even try stopping him as he slowly, and cautiously, stepped out from the brush. He looked around for any sign of possible danger. His first instinct was to look in the trees, which he did, and he spotted them.

There, sitting lazily on a rather thick looking branch, was a figure. It definitely wasn’t human, Jeff could tell by the swaying tail with a golden tuft on the end, short stumped horns, and pale grey skin. It looked feminine, judging by the grey and purple polka-dotted hoodie-dress and striped stockings it was wearing, and extremely irritated. Was this the succubus Slendick was talking about? Jeff thought she looked attractive, but didn’t hesitate in climbing the closest tree to her in order for a better shot.

‘Sorry sweetheart, I’d love to get a piece of that, but I have a job to do’ He thought as he aimed his knife at the demon’s head. He threw the knife as hard as it could; the demon saw it last minute and dodged, the knife embedding itself in the tree’s trunk behind her. Jeff pulled out his spare knife from his back pocket. The demon turned to him, she seemed startled, but more pissed off than she looked before. She growled as she slowly pulled out her own weapon, a ginormous meat mallet, as she stared him down, her tail swaying dangerously behind her.

“I know you’re there” Her voice was laced deadly venom, every word pronounced with exact precision. “Come out and fight me instead of hiding like a coward.”  
Jeff couldn’t help but cackle at the demon’s words. Coward? Him? That’s a funny joke. He twirled the glinting knife in his hands, making sure she saw it in his hands before he spoke in a calm voice.

“Nice dodge kid~”  
….  
Lumpy watched the man twirling the knife in his hands warily; he practically reeked of danger and she wasn’t exactly ready to get skinned just yet. He stepped out into the dimmed moonlight, letting her more accurately make out his facial features.

He looked human, had the anatomy of a human, but his face. God Lumpy almost mistook him for another demon! His face was deathly pale, almost paper white, he was missing eyelids; his eyes wide open and unblinking, and it looked like his smile was forcefully cut open, dried blood and torn skin caked around the corners of his lips. Lumpy pointed at his face

“The fuck happened to you?” Jeff bristled at the mention of his face, his hand clenched the knife with murderous intent; he tried to glare, but he failed. Lumpy took that as a challenge and simply glared back.

“You’re the succubus Slendick sent us to catch?” Lumpy nearly dropped her weapon in surprise.

“Succubus!?” Her shocked face then morphed into a glare more murderous than her previous one. “First you call me a fucking child, then you call me a succubus like some sort of common whore!?” She dropped into an attack stance, the mallet in her clawed hands ready to strike. “Any more insults you wanna throw at me before I smash your face into the bark?” Jeff dropped into an attack stance, ready to dodge and attack if she struck first.

It was tense, their staring contest was heated; tensions in the air was thick enough to slice and neither party wanted to back down from the impending fight. The snapping of a nearby twig was enough for Lumpy to swing first, bringing the hammer up behind her and pulling it forward with unimaginable force; Jeff dodged with a jump back. Lumpy grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

“Nice dodge!” She might’ve wanted to kill him, but she knew when to appreciate a good fight. Jeff nodded.

“Nice swing.”

Jeff struck next, running forward with his knife, Lumpy barely had time to dodge; the blade of the knife barely scraped against her arm, scratching it and causing it to bleed. She hissed in pain; this cuck was fucking fast! She slammed her hammer back down; smashing the branch she was standing on.

Going down.

Lumpy landed on her feet with practiced accuracy; Jeff jumping down suite. Lumpy threw her hammer behind her, pulling a stick-looking object from behind her back and smiling deviously at Jeff. Jeff merely cackled as she cracked the stick to her side’ summoning a green energy that formed into a spade-tailed whip.

“Are you sure you’re not a succubus babe¬?” 

Lumpy cast the whip to Jeff’s side; a yelp of pain and surprise came from him as he dropped the knife, Lumpy stretched the whip in her hands. She had an irritated look on her face as.

“Don’t call me babe, clown-face.” Jeff smirked in pain.

“Don’t like pet names eh?” He barely managed to dodge the next crack of Lumpy’s whip, she stalked forward; stopping close enough to meet his face but not too close to avoid getting jabbed. Jeff noted how comically short this demon was; barely making it to his chest. She grabbed the front of his hoodie and yanked him closer, their noses inches away from touching. Her eyes were nothing but black voids as she spoke.

“Ḭ̴̏ͤ̉͟ ̡̤̬̤ͮ͐̇͋̓̂ͣd̢̘̬͔͈̣̯͉̀ͯ̽ͭͅȩ̶̙͕̌̎́̔̌ͮ̋̂s̹̝͍̠̬̺͆͂ͯ͂͢p͇̘͛̉i̪͚̥͖̰̩̲̤ͭ̾̍ͧ̿ͫ̄ͥ́s̓̈̈ͨͥ̈́҉̮̲͔̰̫̝̥̪e̯̖̅ͣͪͬ̎ͦ͞ ̗͈͖̬̋ͩ̋͛p̡͍͓͉̎͑͌̾͠e͂͗͏̰̻̦̩̞t̆̉͗̆ͨ̎̚͏̺̭̬̩̱͎̞͉̝͘ ͉̩͔̹̺͗̎ͩͥ̂n͇͖̮͉̯̖͍͎̗̾͑͋̈́͘a̴̘̖̞̲̺̋̀̓̇̓ͣ̈́͑͢m̦͎͔͖̟̮͍̽ͩ̏̓ͅě͓͈̤̲̤̝̮̀s̜̹̆̐ͤͥͧͦ͊̑…̔ͪͣ̔͠҉̩̙̼̪̰̼” Her voice dropped to a demonic octave, Jeff chuckled as he grabbed her by the nape of her neck, ripping her away from him and slamming her against the ground. Lumpy squealed, not expecting the sudden strength boost this guy had suddenly gained; she had him for a fucking second! She hissed at the knife he dragged across her throat; drawing the slimmest line of rich, demonic blood. He chuckled as he straddled her from above.

“Slender will be happy to know I was the one who slayed the demon!” Lumpy felt tense as his already crazed smirk widened with the assistance of his bloodied-up maw, he cast the knife down to her chest, his tunnel-vision thoughts too pre-occupied to realise the approaching shadow looming behind him. Jeff raised the knife.

“Easy as cake doll- “

Jeff went into sudden shock as he felt a burning sensation run down his back, he was shoved off the demon and forced to the ground; the hymns of a malicious choir chanted behind him in warning, he heard a dark, feminine voice growl.

“Who, the fuck, are you?”

Harmony pressed the man’s face deeper into the ground, making sure he couldn’t break free. Milly and Kachi ran up behind her, Kachi pointed at his face in confusion.

“Harmony, where did this demon come from?”

“Not a fucking demon Kachi…” Lumpy groaned as she picked herself up from the dusty ground. “Bastard probably fucked up his own face, low self-esteem or some shit like that…”

Harmony tensed as she felt the man underneath shake, hearing his low growl, she forced him down even more with an angered scowl.

“Who are you!?” She demanded, the man said nothing; glaring pure daggers at each and every one of them. Jeff didn’t have to tell them shit! Who were they to stop him from killing; first they insult his beautiful face, then they have the nerve to ask him questions!? Jeff winced at the crushing force on his back as it got stronger. Whoever it was had a feminine voice.

“I won’t ask again!” She warned, Jeff swore her voice dropped lower than a man’s! Was this another demon? Did demon even travel in packs? Jeff still didn’t say anything; another voice, someone Jeff didn’t recognize, piped up quietly.

“Do you think assassins are after us?”

“Assassins are paid to kill people Milly” Jeff’s prey replied, possibly face palming based on her voice. “If he was an assassin then someone wants us dead” Jeff tried to say something, but his voice came out muffled, though it was enough to gain their attention. The demon above him loosened her hold.

“Say that again, intruder.”

Jeff lifted his throbbing head, courtesy of that damned choir screeching, and chuckled.

“You got that right, Missy”

Jeff took the chance to take in each and every demon in their glory; the one who held him down was the one that caught his attention the most! Besides the bulging, sharp talon on her left arm she looked nothing like a demon! Her skin was almost as pale as his, her hair was bleached blonde and almost reached her ankles, she was petite and skinny, and wore a grey and black-trimmed dress, accented with black shorts that reached mid-thigh – you could hardly make them out from the black dress – and black ankle bracelets. Her apricot coloured eyes glared at his gawking.

Demon number two, Jeff could only describe as an unholy bubble-gum explosion; her hair was long, pink, curly, and wrapped in creamy-white ribbon (similar to a mummy except the end stuck out like a tail), her skin was a pale violet, with pale blue stripes down her arms, and she wore a long, blood-red, two-piece dress. She giggled and waved at him, Jeff was disturbed at the pure happiness that was in her green eyes.

Demon number three was the most unnerving; she was small, not as short as his prey, and looked like a marionette. Her body, and hair were an ebony black, her face, with void-like eyes watching blankly at his every move, was paper white. Her arms and legs were black-and-white striped, her feet a pale white with two, black bells on each end. She didn’t say or do anything, merely staring at Jeff. Jeff coughed awkwardly as he sat himself up.

“I am working for someone.” He was careful at his choice of words; saying the wrong thing could upset him, and saying too much would ruin what he was tasked to do. Demon number one stepped forward.

“Who are you working for?”

“Can’t tell you that” He simply stated, pulling out his knife to toy with it; he grinned when he saw his prey eyeing the knife evilly, as if she had some unfinished business with the gleaming weapon. “He’ll kill me if I spill the beans”

“You’re going to die anyways bub” Jeff’s prey grinned as she pulled out her mallet, how she got it back was beyond him, and aimed it at his mug. “Might as well tell us now before you become a living pancake~” Jeff gripped his knife, muttering under his breath.

“You’re not the only one with a weapon short stack…”

No one expected a half-frazzled looking elf, dressed greener than a tree, to scramble out of some nearby brush, he and Jeff eyed each other before he turned his attention to the four demons surrounding him. He smirked playfully.

“Am I interrupting something Jeff~?”

A loud ‘thunk’ was heard as the shortest of the bunch, Jeff’s prey, dropped her oversized mallet to the ground and walked away with her hands in the air, her tail swaying in irritation.

“I’m fucking done!” She yelled to the sky. “Everyone I’ve met is a fucking pervert!”


End file.
